Blog użytkownika:Ilit015/Jak być jedną z nich?
To opowiadanie jest dedykowane Czytającej i Animce, za szczere chęci pomocy w wymyślaniu tytułu ;D ''' '''Wystąpią fanowskie tłumaczenia nazw smoków! (Przy tych, które nie będzie do końca jasne o którego smoka chodzi, w nawiasach będą angielskie nazwy). Jeśli macie lepsze tłumaczenia, to śmiało piszcie. I nie wszystkie tłumaczenia mogą być moje. I to chyba wszystko... Może pojawić się język smoków. Prawie na pewno, będzie pisany kursywą. thumb|Okładka od Czytającej Prolog Młoda kobieta kołysała w ramionach niemowlę, śpiewając mu cicho kołysankę. Była to dziewczynka, o pięknych szarych oczach i prostych, kasztanowych włosach. Matka dziewczynki miała włosy takie same, jak jej córka, lecz oczy były szmaragdowozielone. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie. Wyglądałaby na tak łagodną jak to możliwe, gdyby nie miecz, smukła klinga przypięta do pasa. Kobieta uniosła głowę. Z centrum wyspy napływał śpiew tłumiący zmysły, brzmiący jakby pochodził ze świata bogów, nie ludzi. Wnosił nadzieje, wołał, iż tu jest dostatek i radość. Kobieta ostrożnie podążyła do źródła dźwięku. Jeśli są tam ludzie, może jej pomogą, a jeśli jakiś smok zawsze można go zabić. Cicho skradając się, dotarła do ciasnego wejścia do jakiejś dolinki. -Tu żaden smok cię nie dopadnie- szepnęła kładąc dziecko na kamieniu, znajdującym się w ciasnym przejściu. Weszła do dolinki, dobywając miecza. Ostrze zalśniło w słońcu. Rozejrzała się po otoczeniu: Dziesiątki smoków uwięzionych w czymś, co przypomniało bursztyn. Kobieta przekradała się między uwięzionymi smokami, które nawet nie próbowały jej skrzywdzić. Cicho skradając się, zauważyła wielobarwnego smoka, dopiero wtedy, gdy została uwięziona tak jak smoki w tej dolince. Teraz zobaczyła gospodarza doliny, Smoka o chudym ciele i wielobarwnych skrzydłach i wachlarzach na głowie. Pieśniarz śmierci, jeden z najgroźniejszych. Młoda matka rozglądnęła się po dolinie. Były tu uwięzione smoki najróżniejszych gatunków: Zębacze, Gronkiele, Straszliwce, był nawet jeden ponocnik. Ognisty smok podpalił końcówkę ogona i przystawił ją do bursztynu. Substancja zaczęła się rozmiękczać, dzięki czemu smok mógł podpalać kolejne części ciała, przyśpieszając uwalnianie się. Koszmar gdy tylko się uwolnił, odleciał, jakby goniło go stado szpicy. Po sukcesie ponocnika reszta smoków wykręcała szyje i ziała ogniem w którym były uwięzione. Jakieś Zębacze zaczęły wzajemnie roztapiać swoje więzienia, tak samo jak większość gronkieli i innych smoków, niemogących samodzielnie roztopić swoich więzień. Kobietę smoki ignorowały, w końcu była człowiekiem. Mogła je zaatakować gdy tylko by ją uwolniły… Matka spojrzała tęsknie na odlatujące smoki. Załkała cicho. Martwiła się o dziecko bardziej niż o siebie. Co się stanie z jej mała córeczką? Pieśniarz Śmierci ryknął z wściekłością, widząc iż wszystkie smoki są nieobecne. Podszedł do bezbronnej kobiety, odsłaniając kły. Smok rzucił się na nią, rozszarpując jej gardło tak szybko, że nie zdążyła krzyknąć… Tymczasem w przejściu kilka Szybkich Szpiców patrzyło lekko zdziwionych na niemowlę. Odłączyły się tylko na chwile, lecz słysząc płacz ludzkiego pisklaka poszły szukać sprawcy odgłosu. Jeden z nich, pobiegł po przywódce stada, by skonsultować się z nim w sprawie niewinnego pisklęcia... Rozdział 1 Szarooka dziewczyna ostrożnie weszła do jaskini, w której spało stado Szybkich Szpicy. Jaskinia była dość duża, z sufitu zwisały stalaktyty, a na kilku kamieniach siedziały ognioglizdy. Cicho krocząc nerwowo rozglądała się na boki. Jeden ze smoków poruszył się przez sen. Dziewczyna zamarła w bezruchu, po czym szybko dotarła do swojego legowiska. Zwinęła się w kłębek, zamykając oczy i wyrównując oddech. Uśmiechała się, mając w pamięci świeży obraz zachodzącego słońca, tonącego w krwawym blasku za horyzontem. Dziewczyna podskórnie wyczuła, że świat okrył się mrokiem, a słońce znikło za horyzontem. Wokół niej smoki zaczęły się budzić. Jakiś Szpic szturchnął ją łapą. -''Po tylu latach, a ty nadal nie umiesz obudzić się na czas- powiedział, szczerząc się. ''-Nel, a ty wcale nie lepszy- ''Odparła ze śmiechem, wspominając czasy, gdy smok ciągle nie umiał obudzić się na czas. Dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach zresztą rzadko pamiętała, też że pełne imię smoka brzmiało Nelom ''-Vo, przymknij się-'' Pełne imię dziewczyny brzmiało Vorey. ''-Raczycie się ruszyć?!- ''Warknęła na nich Smoczyca zwana Zoviidost, najczęściej nazywana Zovii. -''Nie-'' wyszczerzył się Nel, równocześnie wychodząc z jaskini. Vorey postąpiła tak samo. Chłód nocy przeszył jej ciało na ułamek sekundy. Stado zabrało się wokół przywódcy, czekając na rozkazy. ''- Biegniemy na północ, wszyscy. Jak zapewne wszyscy zauważyliście, na tej wyspie rozpanoszyli się myśliwi- ''Lider jak zwykle krótko przedstawił sprawę. Smoki Ruszyły za przywódcą, lecz Vo nie umiała biegać po wodzie jak inni. ''Vorey, wskakuj na mnie!- ''Zawołał Nel z wiecznym uśmiechem wymalowanym na pysku. Tak optymistyczny i radosny jak tylko się da. Dziewczyna przez chwilę biegła obok niego, lecz na plaży wskoczyła na grzbiet smoka. Nelom lekko się ugiął pod ciężarem dziewczyny, lecz po chwili biegł po wodzie ze zwyczajową szybkością. *** Johann Kupczy zmrużył oczy, próbując zidentyfikować niewielkie punkty nadbiegające z południa. Były za małe i za szybki na statki, wyglądały bardziej na smoki. Lecz co za smoki biegają po wodzie? W dodatku było ich mnóstwo, dziesiątki jeśli nie setki. -No tak, luneta!- wykrzyknął. Pobiegł do ładowni i wygrzebał spod stosu różnorakich przedmiotów przyrząd do patrzenia daleko. Na pierwszy rzut oka, owe punkty wyglądały na Szybkie szpice, lecz kupiec dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Jednego ze smoków dosiadał człowiek. Z tej odległości widać było jedynie kasztanowa włosy i jasną plamkę, twarz człowieka. Niestety stado skręciło na wschód, a szybko zbliżająca się czarna chmura niewątpliwie zwiastowała sztorm. -Zaczynam żałować, że nie mam nikogo do pomocy- mruknął Johann wnosząc sporą skrzynie do ładowni. *** ''-Zbliża się burza!-'' wykrzyknął jeden ze starszych szpicy. Jedyne co go wyróżniało, to blizna biegnąca przez prawe oko. Biegł tuż obok przywódcy. -''Na wschód!- '' stado podjęło jednogłośną decyzję. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że na wschodzie znajdowała się wyspa. Skalista, i nierodzajna, lecz na krótki postój się nadawała. '''Przepraszam, że takie krótkie ;-; I jedno ważne ogłoszenie: ' Rozdział 2 Dziewczyna o włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu niezbyt uważnie słychała opowieści Johanna Kupczego. -... i gdy do was płynąłem, dostrzegłem na horyzoncie szybkie szpice! Były ich setki, tysiące- Dziewczyna zaczęła słuchać uważnie. Co prawda nie uwierzyła, że szpiców było aż tyle, stary kupiec miał skłonnośc do przesady- A jednego znich dosiadał człowiek o długich, brązowych włosach!' '''Wtem stado za wschód skręciło, by przed burzą się schronić Słowa Johanna zagłuszyły śmiechy wikingów. Człowiek dosiadający szpica? Nikomu się to nie udało. -Rey! Twoja kolej na patrol!- Zawołał młody chłopak o jasnych włosach, czarnych oczach i promiennym uśmiechu- Pomóc ci skarbie? -Nie- Syknęla Rey przez zaciśnięte zęby.- zjeżdżaj, póki nad sobą panuje.- stwierdziła, ruszając w strone drzwi na tyle wolno, żeby nie wyglądało to na ucieczke. -Arya!- dziewczyna krzyknęła na wiatr. Wiedziała, ze smoczyca usłyszy. *** Fioletowa samica Death Songa uniosła głową, słysząc swoje imię. Miała czarne końcówki skrzydeł i wachlarzy na łbie, tak samo łap. Wzory na ciele były błękitne, a smoczyca choć należała do gatunku jedzącego inne smoki, wolała kurczaki i ryby. -''Już lecę!-'' Ryknęła, wzbijając się w powietrze. Czuła lekki smutek, że nie może pogadać z Rey. Ona słyszała ryki i warkot zamiast słów. W czasie lotu zamyśliła się, sięgając do jednego z najgłębszych wspomnień. Była tam smoczyca, tak podobna do jej samej... Tylko o wiele większa. Czuła się przy niej tak spokojnie, jakby przy niej nic jej nie groziło. Wygrzebała z głowy jedno słowo, którego prawie nie używała. ''-Mamo... J-ja nadal tęsknie- rzekła patrząc w niebo. Te chwila nie trwała długo. Już po chwili dostrzegła Rey, stojącą przed wejściem do twierdzy. -Chodźmy!- dzieczyna stwierdziła radośnie, wskakując na grzbiet smoczycy- Na wschód? -''Dobra''- Odparła smoczyca, nawet nie myśląc, o tym co właśnie usłyszała. Po prostu wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała na północny wschód.- Czekaj, co?! Zwariowałaś?! Ewidentnie zwariowałaś! Nie gadaj, ze chcesz lecieć tam gdzie ja myślę! -Arya, o co ci chodzi?! Nie to nie koniec xD Ale musze iść ''-Vo, wiesz czemu tu nie ma gronkieli?-'' Wydyszał Nel, wracając z kolejnego zwiadu ''-Pewnie się pochowały przed tobą- Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się ''-To chodź, poszukamy razem-'' szpic próbował zrobić maślane oczy. Pewnie myślał, że wygląda słodko. ''-Dobra-'' Vo jękneła. Wiedziała, że gdyby się nie zgodziła, Nel prosiłby ją do upadłego. -''Myślicie, ze sama was puszcze?- Zovii stanęła przed para przyjaciół -''Nie-'' odparli razem, po czym puścili się pędem, dusząc się ze śmiechu. *** -Veto, zakład, że poleciała szukać tych Szybkich Szpicy, o których opowiadał Johann? -''Jasne, że poleciała cymbale!- Veto warknął na Quima. Chłopak miał długia, blond włosy zaplecione w dwa warkocze. Miał na sobie proste spodnie, Błękitną tunike i skórzaną kurtke z kapturem. Za to smok, Veto był Nocną Furią o złotych oczach. Znaleziono go na ciepłej wyspie, porośniętej lasem liściastym. Dzięki temu odnaleziono nadzieje, iż gatunek Nocnych Furii nie jest skazany na zagłade. -Ciekawi mnie to, czy wiesz, gdzie są inne Nocne Furie- Ciągnął Quim ''-Nie-'' odburknął smok, po czym rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał. Ten cymbał, Quim wywoływał w nim stan nieustannego podirytowania. Musiał odsapnąć, a ten idiota da sobie rade. Świetnie dogaduje się z innymi smokami, nawet dzikimi. Teraz żałował, że nie pozostał dziki. Doskonale dawał sobie radę, dopóki nie kusiła go wizja darmowego jedzenia. Czuł uciskające go siodło, coraz bardziej irytujące i przypominające o błędach. Zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając skalny filar wystający z wody. Wylądował, postanawiając, że zdejmie to przeklęte siodło. ''-Gdy tylko pozbędę się tego paskudztwa, znów będę wolny-'' mruknął, próbując dosięgnąć pazurami skórzanego paska utrzymującego siodło. Jego wzrok padł na ostry kamień. -''A gdyby tak spróbować?-'' mówił, próbując przeciąć kamieniem skórzany pasek. -''Veto, co ty wyprawiasz?!-'' Usłyszał głos Aryi -''Odchodzę- ''warknął, nadal piłując skórzany pasek. Jeszcze tylko chwila... Jest! Siodło spadło. -Veto, gdzie Quim?- Zaczęła dopytywać się Rey. Wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy zobaczyła przepiłowany popręg (?)- Ah, rozumiem. Odchodzisz.- Dzieczyna zamilkła- Arya, wracamy na patrol- dodała. ''-Odwiedź nas kiedyś-'' Arya dodała cichym głosem ''-Będę odwiedzał-'' Veto uśmiechnął się szczerbato- ''i nie zapomnę- Furia dodała cicho, patrząc za odlatującą Aryią. A kilka minut poczuł ukłucie w szyję. Tuż zanim ogarnął go mrok, zobaczył zielone, pełne okrucieństwa oczy. -Zabrać go- usłyszał, tracąc przytomność Rozdział 3 ''-Vo, zobacz!-'' Nel patrzył na zbliżającą się, drewnianą konstrukcje, która w jego mniemaniu nie miała prawa poruszać się po wodzie. ''-Co to jest?-'' Vorey stanąłam obok Nela. ''-Ciekawe, skąd oni wzieli takie wielkie drzewo...-'' Zastanawiał się szpic. ''-Ej, a co to takie dwunożne na tym czymś?-'' Vo zmrużyła oczy, próbując dostrzec wyraźniej owe dziwne istoty na pokładzie. -''Troche podobne do ciebie- Stwierdził Nel. Dziewczyna spiuorunowała go wzrokiem- ''No co?! Wiesz, gdzieś słyszałem opowieści jakiś starych dziadków o jakiś dziwnych stworzeniach żyjących w jakiś dużych rzeczach z drewna... Podobno wyglądało to to jak taka... Połowa tego czegoś- ''wskazał łbem na nadpływający statek-'' Tylko odwrócona. No i robili sobie takie ogromne szpony i zęby z metalu! '' ''-Dobra, zrozumiałam. Idziemy powiedzieć innym? ''-Nie chce mi się... Ale można- Nelom uśmiechnął się *** Veto ocknął sie w klatce, z koszmarnym bólem głowy. Nadal widząc niewyraźnie, ruszył do przodu. Walnął głową w pręty, co nie pomogło jego bolącej głowie. -Obudziłeś się, co demonie?- Mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach uśmiechnął się kpiącą- Coś ci nie pasuje? Cóż, to masz problem. Nocna Furia warknęła, ukazując kły. -A ty co?- Mężczyzna strugał coś w drewnie. Coś, co wyglądało na smoka. Chyba szptozgona. Veto spojrzał na figurke, zaciekawiony- Bestia interesuje się sztuką, co?- Zielonooki dostrzegł zaciekawione spojrzenie Veta. Smok skinął głową. -''Nie jesteś taki zły-'' Powiedział smok do łowcy-'' tylko przestań nazywać mnie bestią i uwolnij, to możemy się dogadać. '' '''Citi, nie zabijaj XD Musiałam' '-'''C-co?- Quim w oczach miał łzy, nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać. -Tak- Cicho powiedziała Rey- Odszedł. -Co ja mu zrobiłem? Starałem się. Codziennie dawałem ryby, byłem cierpliwy. Znosiłem jego żarty, śmiejąc się razem z nim, nawet jeśli mi nie było do śmiechu- Szloch wstrząnął jego ciałem. Poczuł jakiś ciężar na ramieniu. ''-Co się stało?-'' Spytał żółty straszliwiec, Krein. Quim pogłaskał go, po czym znów pociagnęł nosem. -''Veto odszedł- ''Cicho odpowiedziała Arya-'' A Q jest załamany. Może jest idiotą, ale nawet on nie powien przeżywać czegoś takiego...-'' Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Cała czwórka w milczeniu przeżywała żałobę. *** Nelom i Vorey skradali się do ładowni na statku łowców. ''-Na jasnego węgorza... Zamknięte!-'' Syknęła Vo. -''Ej, ktokolwiek tam jest, to może mi pomorze? -''A jak otworzyć te klapę?''- Szeptem spytał Nel ''-Zamek jest prosty. Pogmeraj pazurem w tej dziwnej dziurze, to ci się uda'' Jakieś 15 minut później w gabinie (biurze XD) "szefa" -UCIEKŁA?!- Ryknął Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, którego sylwetke możnab okreeslić jako kupa mięśni. -Tak- Janowłosy mężczyna powiedział lekko drżącym głosem- Strażnik był sparaliżowany, a klatka otwarta. -Zabierz jakiegoś Ponocnika. I nie wracaj, dopóki nie znajdziesz tego demona- rozkazał przywódca nieberzpiecznie cichym głosem -Rozkaz- Odparł łowca i pobiegł do najbliższej klatki z Koszmarem. Ym... Serio nie wiem co dalej pisać XD Możecie dawać swoje spekulacje Obiecałam Citi, ze next będzie dzisiaj... A obietnic staram się dotrzymywać XD Ziemia się zatrzęsła. Ze szczytu góry wytrysnęła lawa. Wulkan się przepudził. Popiół zasnuł niebo, opadając po chwili. Gruba warstwa pyłu wulkanicznego opadła na niewielką wyspe, skazując na smierć stado szybkich szpicy śpiących w jaskini. ''-Zginiemy-'' Bezbarwnym tonem oznajmiła Zoviidost-'' Nic już nas nie ocali. '' ''-Ciociu, nie martw się- Mały Szpic trącił Zovii nosem- Przyleci Nocna Furia i nas ocali!'' ''-Dwie Nocne Furie o których wiadomo, że żyją są u ludzi. A ludzie nienawidzą nas...'' ''-A Vorey? Ona jest człowiekiem! I nam pomaga-'' Smoczek oznajmił z pewnością siebie-'' Ona poszuka Nocnej Furii, która zniszczy zniszczy te ścianę, i nas ocali'' ''-Miejmy nadzieje, Hind-'' Imie smoka oznaczało nadzieje. A ten maluszek nigdy jej nie tracił... *** Vorey z przerażeniem patrzyła na popiół zasypujący wyspe. Wiedziała, że stado nie powinno sie tam zatrzymywać. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. ''-Już po nich-'' Odezwał się Veto- Nie mam w znajomościach Szeptozgona ''-A twoja plazma?-'' Wtrącił Nel ''-Jeśli strzele w te ścianę plazmą, najprawdopodobniej zawali sie na nich.- Veto postawił uszy- ''Ktoś tu leci. Brzmi mi to na Ponocnika... Citi, to był szantaż! Żołnierz uśmiechnął się, widząc Nocną Furie nad klifem. Stała tyłem do niego, najwyraźniej nie zdawając sobie sprawy, że za chwilę wróci do niewoli. Mylił Się. Smok wiedział o jego obecności, od dobrych piętnastu minut. Zasadzka była gotowa. Nel i Vo czaili się w krzakach, gotowi do akcji w każdym momencie. Naprężeni do granic wytrzymałości, w ciągu ułamku sekundy zdolni do rozwinięcia pełnej prędkości. Prędkości Szybkiego Szpica. Dziewczyna od małego musiała umieć niesamowicie szybko biegać, nie miała wyboru. To było jedyne w czym mogła dorównać reszcie stada. Łopot skrzydeł ognistego smoka był coraz bliższy, Veto z trudem powstrzymywał odruch, każący skoczyć i załatwić sprawę jednym strzałem. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że plan nie powiódł się, że on zdołał uciec. Ponocnik podpalił się i ryknął. Miał nienaturalnie zwężone źrenice, jakby był pod wpływem hipnozy. Nocna Furia odwróciła się. Veto miał w oczach przerażającą pustke. Źrenice zwężone do cieniutkiej kreseczki, sprawiały wrażenie jakby w ogóle ich tam nie było. Stał dumnie, mając za sobą tylko urwisko. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że czuje choćby odrobinę niepokoju. Wyglądał jak sama śmierć. Czarne jak noc łuski, oczy płonące wewnętrznym blaskiem. Mimo pełnego blasku dnia, mimo promieni słońca ogrzewających Ziemie żołnierz poczuł chłód. Majestat smoka był przerażający. Spokojnie można było go wziąć za najstraszniejszego posłańca Hel półnarodzonej. Ponocik poszybował w dół, by stawić czoła Nocnej Furii na stałym lądzie. Posłaniec śmierci postąpił krok naprzód. ''-Pragniesz walki- głos smoka nie wyrażał żadnych emocji-'' Twój wybór. Gdzie pragniesz walczyć? Tutaj, na miejscu oświąconym marnym istotom, czy w przestworzach, gdzie jesteśmy władcami?-'' W oczach pomiotu śmierci widać było pogardę dla drugiego smoka, który dał się dosiąść. Czuł dziwne uniesienie, władzę i potęge. Wiedział, że jest potężny. Doskonale dostrzegał, że tamten się go boi. Uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Wiedział, że wygra. Nie ważne, czy na ziemi czy wśród chmur. Był najpotężniejszym smokiem wśród innych! Nikt go nie pokona, nawet sam wielki oszołomostrach. ''-W przestworzach, gdzie smoki królują i gdzie narodzili się władcy największej ze wszystkich ras. Ony, trzymam cię za słowo. Na wybrzeżu stała niewielka grupa z łukami w dłoniach. Na wodach zatoki unosił się statek pogrzebowy, to zginął były wódz, Czkawka, jeździec Nocnej Furii. Wśród grupki byli jego syn i córka, Ailian i Aine. Ailian był wierną kopią swojego ojca, tylko oczy odziedziczył po matce. Jego siostra, Aine miała zielone oczy i rude włosy, szczupła i wysoka dziewczyna. Ludzie powiadali, że jest Freyą, boginią piękna w ludzkiej postaci. -Niech powitają cię walkirie i poprowadzą przez pola bitewne Odyna.- Oznajmił Ailian drżącym z rozpaczy głosem -Niech wymawiają jego imię z miłością i gniewem, byśmy wiedzieli, że zajął należne mu miejsce przy stole wodzów- Wyszeptała Aine -Bo poległ wielki człowiek. Wojownik, wódz, ojciec, przyjaciel.- Dokończyli razem, ze łzami w oczach. Równocześnie wystrzelili strzały. Z milczeniem patrzyli na płonącą łódź, -Osoby nam drogie żyją, dopóki je pamiętamy- Powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie Rey- Nasz wódz poświęcił życie chcąc ocalić swego przyjaciela. Pamiętajmy o tym, biorąc wzór z tego poświęcenia. Powiadam wam, że kiedyś przyjdzie dzień, gdy jeden z tych, dla których ta wyspa, wyspa Berk jest domem stanie przed takim samym wyborem: Ocalić swe życie, lub życie przyjaciela. *** Vorey Szlochała nad nieruchomym ciałem przyjaciela. Nadal miała przed oczami obraz Nela skaczącego, by uchronić nieznajomego Ponocnika przed plazmą Veto. Spod jej powieki spłynęła łza. Obraz furii z okrutnym uśmiechem patrząca na Dymiące ciało Szybkiego Szpica. Gasnący wzrok, jeszcze dziesięć minut temu żywy i pełen radości. Nie taki był plan. Mieli zabić człowia, nie niewinnego smoka. ''-Przyjaźń jest dla słabych- Mówił Veto okrążając Dziewczynę klączącą nad smoczym ciałem-'' Nigdy nie będziesz wystarczającą by mnie pokonać. Zjednoczę smoki, by wyrwały się spod ludzkiej tyrani ''-Wiesz, twoje gadanie jest irytujące-'' Zza głazu wyłoniła się czarna ognioglizda w białe plamki-'' Jakieś bla, bla, bla, Rewolucje zrobie! Ja ci tu rewolucje taką zrobię, że uciekniesz w podskokach! '' Wiem, wyszło beznadziejnie. Nie musicie mi mówić ;-; Następnego nexta spodziewajccie się za pół roku. I załóżmy, że smoki mogą się szyderczo uśmiechać -''Jak takie małe coś, ma mnie pokonać?''- warknął smok z szyderczym uśmiechem na pysku. -''A żebyś wiedział!- Aga rzuciła się na przód, by wgryźć się w uchu Furii. Smok ryknął cicho z bólu, próbując pozbyć się ognioglizdy nagrzewającej swoją temperature ciała. Czy mu się wydawało, czy jego ucho zaczęło się topić? Wściekły zaczął się miotać. Tak, jego ucho zdecydowanie się topiło sprawiając mu przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. Przerażający ryk można było usłyszeć nawet na sęsiedniej wyspie. Przerażeni ludzie byli święcie przekonani, że to demon wyraża swą wściekłość. Nie mylili się zbytnio. W tym samym czasie Vorey zamroczona rządzą zemsty wyrwała szpon z martwego ciała ponocnika. Chwiejąc się podeszła, do szalejącegoz bólu smoka i wbiła ostry przedmiot prosto w oko pomiotu burzy. Dziwny płyn zaczął wypływać z przebitego narządu, powodująć niewyobrażalne męki. Powoli wyciągnęła go z ciała i wbiła go prostu w serce Nocnej Furii. '''Koniec.' 'Tak, bawię się w Kirito. Darujcie, ale nie mam ochoty wam robić nadziei i na nexta. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania